Neighbour
by Soulxphantom
Summary: Esta es la historia de un gay de closet llamado Yuri y su amante por "X" o "Y" razón, Víctor Nikiforov [Conjunto de drabbles]
1. El degenerado de al lado

Yuri Katsuki es un degenerado...Además de un doble cara.

A sus 24 años no tenía pareja, vivía solo en un pequeño departamento no muy alejado de su trabajo. Cualquiera creería que era un trabajador común y corriente, como un japonés estándar que cree que es necesario un trabajo digno y por ende solo se dedica a ello. Era muy bueno en su trabajo, podía quedarse tiempo extra si era requerido y normalmente entregaba sus reportes a tiempo. No era la persona más sociable del mundo que digamos...

Difícilmente entablaba conversaciones con otros, solía ser demasiado reservado. Por lo menos en el horario diurno. En realidad tenía una excusa para su comportamiento, una que no le contaría a nadie en el mundo. Era un gay de closet, y no uno cualquiera, era uno virgen que no era virgen, por extraño que parezca. Desde que cumplió 17 intento explorar su cuerpo, la calentura de la edad lo llevo a tocar zonas intimas que por nada del mundo le gustaría mostrarle a alguien mas.

Solo que... no noto que había sobrepasado el límite. Dejándose llevar mientras se masturbaba termino por juguetear con su entrada y tomarle cariño a esto. Era virgen por el hecho de nunca haber tenido relaciones sexuales con otra persona, pero no tanto por el hecho de había explotado su miembro y próstata incontables veces. Por lo menos tenia cuidado con ello, se había mudado a un pequeño departamento donde no tenía vecinos, el edificio en si no era la gran cosa. Si emitía algún sonido nadie lo notaria.

Realmente le resultaba una sensación agradable el introducir algo dentro de él. A través de páginas de internet había terminado comprando ciertos objetos que llegaban hasta su departamento en cajas perfectamente selladas cuyo contenido era un misterio para la mayoría, le gustaban los juguetes. Nadie podía juzgarlo por eso, nadie lo sabía. Es decir, Yuri Katsuki es solo un japonés estándar enfocado en su trabajo que no se dedica a nada más que eso.

¿No es así?

Nada ni nadie en el mundo conocería su secreto.

O eso creyó, hasta que un día una inesperada persona apareció en su vida. Su nuevo vecino quien por accidente el día de la mudanza termino tomando el paquete recién llegado para Yuri confundiéndolo con una caja más de su equipaje. Katsuki se sintió morir de una y mil maneras al atardecer al llegar de su trabajo y ser recibido por aquel hombre disculpándose por haber tomado el paquete por error.

La caja estaba sellada, así que tal vez el sujeto no sabía nada del contenido adentro. Por lo menos Yuri intentaba hacerse a la idea de que era lo más lógico. Por otro lado, aquel extranjero se volvió su perdición. Aunque vamos ¿Qué tan malo podría ser que un homosexual reprimido tuviese un vecino con cuerpo de dios griego, hermosos ojos azules y sonrisa angelical? No, claro que no iba a mal pensar.

Mucho menos cuando lo veía por las mañanas salir a recoger el periódico sin camisa y agachándose mostrándole un trasero bien firme.

De acuerdo, era difícil. Además, estaba al lado. Desde la aparición de Víctor Nikiforov, Yuri tuvo que abstenerse a tocar su cuerpo lo más que podía. Era desesperante, cuando el estrés por su inactividad sexual comenzó a reflejarse en su trabajo, opto por tomar otro tipo de medidas. Como tocarse al menos los fines de semana con la televisión a todo volumen. Parecía funcionar.

Al menos, cada mañana Víctor no mostraba ninguna señal de disgusto o daba indicios de saber lo que hacía, simplemente lo saludaba amablemente y lo deslumbraba con aquella sonrisa mientras tomaba una taza de té. Normalmente el ruso se despertaba a muy temprana hora y solía encontrarse observando el amanecer desde el barandal del edificio en el segundo piso. Era bastante rutinario, al paso de unas semanas Yuri había terminado conversando con él al menos algunos 5 minutos antes de ir a trabajar.

Por obvias razones el atreverse a hablarle de esa manera le causaba remordimiento. Víctor era una persona demasiado simpática y amable como para ser sujeto de fantasías sexuales, pero tenía la culpa por ser tan atractivo, y sobre todo, por ser tan atrevido como para ir a pedirle una taza de azúcar en bóxer por la noche. Era un hombre sin vergüenza, pero bastante sexy.

Ciertamente por primera vez en su vida Yuri se alegraba de ser bilingüe. En realidad, pese a que el extranjero fuera ruso, al menos hablaba inglés con un acento británico peculiar, no parecía entender mucho el japonés y el que distinguiera que por lo menos se podía comunicar con su vecino, había convertido a Yuri en una especie de soporte para afrontar la sociedad japonesa. Había sido bastante estúpido por parte de Nikiforov el haber viajado solo a un país donde no entiende las costumbres o el idioma, pero de alguna u otra manera sobrevivía, y bueno, Katsuki no se quejaba de ello.

Por su parte, el azabache se entretenía bastante tratando de explicarle la cultura a aquel desconocido. Sin querer ya consideraba que eran amigos y habían terminado por hacer planes para salir de paseo juntos cuando la cultura lo ameritaba. Como hacerse compañía para ir a un festival de año nuevo a ver los fuegos artificiales, sin que dejara de causar un poco de gracia que Víctor pareciese amar la vestimenta tradicional japonesa que un mismo japonés.

—Hace bastante frío esta noche. — Víctor temblaba levemente mientras trataba de empalmarse las mangas de la Yukata. Sentado sobre el pasto en el parque, en el único lugar solitario que el par había encontrado en plena fecha. Esperando la cuenta regresiva para que los fuegos artificiales empezaran a exhibirse por el cielo.

—No me parece nada fuera de lo común. — Yuri por su parte se mantenía entusiasmado sin dejar de mirar al cielo, con la mirada brillante, cual niño ilusionado. A su edad, aun amaba ver esa clase de espectáculos.

—Realmente es frio, leí en internet que las Yukatas se usan sin ropa interior y ya me estoy arrepintiendo de no usar.

—¡¿Qué no estas usando que?! — Yuri giro de inmediato su rostro para verlo, cuando una imagen obscena llego a su mente.

—¿Acaso tu estas usando? — Pregunto con la misma mirada picara que solía poner.

—¡¿P-Por qué crees que no usaría?! — Las mejillas se le tornaron rojizas.

—Tranquilo, estoy bromeando. — Víctor dio un gran suspiro, mientras Yuri lo imito de igual manera, tratando de calmarse para devolver la mirada al cielo. — Es obvio que estoy usando ropa interior, no es como si hubiese planeado venir contigo aquí a solas porque quiera cogerte duro ya que me tengas en mi límite, y que te haya estado espiando durante semanas mientras te masturbas por un pequeño agujerito que hay en la pared que divide nuestros departamentos. No Yuri, jamás te he escuchado gemir mi nombre mientras metes hasta el fondo aquel consolador rosa que te llego a casa el día que me mude.


	2. El degenerado del otro lado

**El degenerado del otro lado**

Víctor Nikiforov tenía un vecino muy peculiar, se había dado cuenta de ello desde el primer día en que se mudó mientras desempacaba y se dio cuenta que había tomado una caja enviada a la casa de al lado ¿y cómo no notarlo? Bueno, para empezar no recordaba haber comprado en algún momento de su vida un consolador de gran tamaño color rosa.

Con toda la pena del mundo solo le resto volver a sellar la pequeña caja donde venía procurando ser lo más cuidadoso y dejarla a modo que no pareciera haber sido abierta alguna vez, con la fortuna de aun tener cinta adhesiva de la que uso para sellar sus cajas. No quería avergonzar a la chica que compro eso de buenas a primeras, tendría una mala relación de vecinos desde el comienzo.

Después de todo el día desempacando, se resignó a devolver aquella caja cuando escucho ruidos en la habitación que quedaba junto a la suya, respirando hondo mientras se daba un poco de valor para ver por primera vez a la chica ¿Seria linda? Si tomaba en cuenta que compraba esa clase de juguetes sería normal pensar que no tenía pareja, a menos que fueran una pareja de casados con fetiches bastante extraños y de ser así tendría que tener cuidado para no escuchar ruiditos por la noche.

Pero vaya sorpresa cuando le abrieron la puerta. No fue recibido precisamente por una chica, fue un adolescente japonés de ojos bonitos.

Más valía que su hermana llegara antes de que el chico abriera la caja o este terminaría con un trauma. Con el nerviosismo en mente, Nikiforov no pudo despegar la vista de la pared que unía ambos departamentos, tratando de imaginar la expresión del muchacho si llegaba a abrir ese paquete. No es como si a su edad no fuese a saber qué es lo que acababa de recibir y peor aún, lo había entregado el mismo, incluso podrían tacharlo de degenerado y acusarlo de ir a regalar ese objeto con el fin de excusarse de la compra bizarra.

¿Por qué no lo pensó antes? Después de entrar en pánico, Víctor estuvo recargando el oído a la pared tratando de escuchar algún ruido más, aunque era en vano. Lo único que consiguió fue encontrar un pequeño agujero entre ambos departamentos, no le daba mucho espacio visual pero por fortuna o desgracia las paredes que los dividían eran de un extraño material delgado que fue fácil de acabar de perforar con un lapicero.

Si, estaba mal lo que había hecho pero era inevitable, en caso de que le reclamaran sólo daría la excusa de haber clavado un clavo para colocar un retrato.

Después de buen rato espiando el departamento de al lado, sólo observo como el chico se sentó en su cama y abrió la caja, después sólo se echó hacia atrás, tomo el consolador y lo metió en un cajón dentro de su closet. Fin del cuento.

¿Esto era una puta broma?

Sin poder dormir bien, lo primero que hizo al día siguiente fue levantarse temprano a preparar una taza de café, salió del departamento y espero a que la persona de al lado también lo hiciera. Tenía intenciones bastante obvias que no pudo disimular en lo más mínimo, en cuanto lo vio salir se dirigió a saludar.

—Oha… Konni…— Mierda ¿Cómo se decía? ¿Era Konnichiwa u Ohayo por la mañana? Su japonés era bastante malo— Yoroshi… oh diablos…— Sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas al sentirse un total idiota ¿Cómo quería iniciar una conversación con alguien cuando no maneja el idioma? Lo peor del caso era ya haber llamado la atención de aquel sujeto.

— ¿Extranjero? — Pregunto el muchacho en inglés, entre agachando la mirada y con un leve rubor por las mejillas.

— ¿Sabes inglés? — Víctor se sorprendió al instante, sin saber en qué pensar. Estaba vagando entre alegrarse por poder entablar una conversación o analizar como la expresión de aquel joven delataba que si era el dueño de dichoso objeto.

—Si… entiendo algo…

—Gracias al cielo, bueno es un gusto poder hablar contigo. Mi nombre es Víctor Nikiforov, soy tu nuevo vecino. — Saludo cordialmente

— E-el gusto es mío… Mi nombre es Yuri… Yuri Katsuki, si me disculpas tengo que retirarme rápido. — Se apresuró tratando de pasarlo de lado.

— ¿Vas tarde a la escuela? — Pregunto mientras el chico negó con la cabeza.

—El trabajo

—Wow ¿No eres muy joven para trabajar? — Volvió a negarle.

—Tengo 24 años.

— ¿Qué…?

…..

* * *

Ok ok, recapitulando. Se acababa de mudar y tenía un bonito vecino de 24 años con apariencia de 16 o 17 el cual compra consoladores.

Era un gran momento para reflexionar de su vida y sus aventuras. Tomando como conclusión que esto realmente era inesperado pero no debería afectarle, es decir, sólo vive al lado de una persona así. No es como si estuviera tan mal de la cabeza como para intentar espiarlo ¿O sí?

Bueno, así es como una nueva parte de su rutina empezó, y si, termino espiando a su adorable vecino Yuri Katsuki mientras fingía no conocer aquellos gustos que tenía. No fue tarea fácil, incluso estuvo a punto de rendirse. El japonés no hacía nada fuera de lo normal en sus rutinas, sólo cenaba, se ponía a leer e iba a la cama directo a dormir. Fue lo mismo durante varios días, demasiados como para que Víctor se fastidiase y dejase a un lado la idea de estar metiéndose donde no lo llaman.

Sin embargo, un viernes término despertándose de sobre salto por la noche cuando el molesto sonido de la televisión al lado se hizo presente. No era normal que Yuri viera televisión con volumen tan alto y mucho menos a esas horas. Por obvias razones termino asomándose por el pequeño agujero que había hecho y por primera vez tuvo el deleite de conocer ese lado que el azabache no le mostraba a nadie.

Tras aquella pared, yacía aquel adorable chico travieso acariciando su cuerpo, deslizando lentamente sus pantalones para dejar sus piernas claras al descubierto y comenzando a sujetar una con fuerza mientras que con la otra tocaba su entrepierna. Sus mejillas elevaban su tonada rojiza al paso de los segundos mientras intensificaba los movimientos de sus manos, se mordía los labios para no emitir algún sonido, mientras Víctor imitaba este mismo gesto, mordiéndose como si esto pudiese hacer que contuviera el golpe de calor que lo azoto repentinamente.

Era inesperado, se había dedicado a tener charlas momentáneas con él para darse cuenta de que era una persona reservada y dedicada. Como para incluso llegar a pensar que esos consoladores fuesen una broma de mal gusto a la que estuviese acostumbrado, pero ahora comprobaba su primer hipótesis. Estaba solo y saciaba sus bajos instintos cuando nadie lo observaba.

¿Por qué lo haría? Podía apostar que Yuri era capaz de conseguir pareja con quien hacer esa clase de cosas y mucho más, no era lo mismo actuar solo y acariciarse a sí mismo que recibir caricias ajenas. Necesitaba conocer esa emoción, recibir palabras de amor, ser sujetado de la mano, sostenido entre brazos, algo más…

Necesitaba revelar el misterio de aquel principito japonés. Entender porque estaba tan solo.

Pero antes que nada disfrutar de la buena vista que brindaba y sus habilidades tocándose, realmente era tan erótico… La manera en que temblaba, su rostro agitado, su cuerpo arqueándose al llegar al clímax y como finalmente no pudo evitar emitir un leve gemido. Era un chico bastante apetecible y la nueva obsesión de Nikiforov.

Al pasar de las semanas sólo terminaba orgulloso de saberse suficientemente capaz de contener los impulsos de ir tras el en sus ratos de lujuria, aunque una vez casi falla. Terminando por tocar su puerta en bóxer y arrepintiéndose al sentirse indigno de tocar su piel sin permiso, el hecho de que el terminara igual de caliente no significaba que Yuri lo quisiese como pareja. Sólo resto fingir demencia mientras pedía una taza de azúcar.

Poco a poco entendió que apreciaba a Katsuki como persona y no le gustaría ser odiado, tal vez debía empezar por intentar alargar sus conversaciones, darle unos cuantos halagos más, invitarlo a salir más frecuentemente, como sería un romance más natural. Estaba seguro que sus intenciones no acabarían en sólo tener sexo porque le resulte atractivo sino que pretendía significar algo más…

Conteniéndose cada día hasta que un viernes cualquiera como aquellos donde Yuri encendía la televisión a volumen alto, un "Víctor" se escapó de sus rosados labios mientras sumergía dentro de su vientre uno de los tantos juguetes que tenía. Sólo hasta ese entonces, aquel ruso se sintió con la libertad de ofrecerse como compañero de intimidad, alegrías y amor.

¿Pero para que negar sus ganas de asustarlo desde hace tiempo?

…..

* * *

 **N/A:** Escribo esto para decir que pucha… se supone que esto no iba a continuar, de hecho no debí escribir continuación pero gaaahhh, tatakae… en si esta "obra" sólo era para dejar trozos de ideas que no avanzarían mucho, tenía la intención de escribir drabbles pero no tengo la facilidad de escribir cosas de menos de 500 palabras… pero bueeno esto es un intento. Subiré variado no precisamente esta misma historia :'D


	3. Relativo al closet

**Relativo al closet**

Sin lugar a dudas, había que llegar al momento en que las manías de Yuri Katsuki salieran al aire, al menos para una persona, la cual se volvió el tormento de este pobre japonés. No es que Víctor Nikiforov fuera una mala persona, era bastante agradable y atractivo, muy muy atractivo. Pero más que nada, inesperado. Es decir, tenía a su lado a un hombre increíblemente apuesto, simpático, sonriente, de hermosos ojos azules y un cuerpo para morderse los labios. Habría que estar ciego para no notar que era un bombón.

El problema era que este sujeto se le había insinuado sexualmente de manera un tanto… ¿Directa?

Bueno le había dicho que se lo quería coger y que lo espiaba mientras se masturbaba ¿Cómo debía reaccionar ante esto? A primera instancia Yuri salió corriendo y desde entonces no se había atrevido a volver a verlo a la cara. No había respondido nada en absoluto. Algo dentro de sí lo atormentaba, quería dar una respuesta apropiada ante la proposición indecente.

¿Rechazarlo o aceptar? Yuri no era la clase de persona que se acostara con cualquiera a la primera, porque de hecho, nunca se había acostado con alguien, ni siquiera había tenido algo cercano a una relación amorosa para ser más exactos. Por otra parte, tener veinticuatro años y aun seguir siendo medio virgen ya era mucho.

Además ¿Han visto a Víctor Nikiforov? Probablemente nunca volvería a encontrar a un sujeto así de sexy en su vida, o al menos uno con interés en tener relaciones sexuales con él. Pero aceptar pasar un rato en la cama con él era sumamente irresponsable de su parte… y una oportunidad única…

Que por ética moral debería rechazar.

Aún no estaba listo para ello, sabía que recordaría esto algún día y se sentiría estúpido por hacerlo. Eso no dejaba de significar que fuera la opción correcta.

Al paso de tres días de estar evadiendo a su vecino, Yuri tomo todo el valor que le fue posible para ir a tocar su puerta por la noche, esperando acabar con esto lo más rápido posible y no terminar en un peor mal entendido. Aun se sentía idiota por hacer esto, ni siquiera era necesario responder, después de todo el comentario surgió como una especie de broma de mal gusto.

—Buenas noches— Dijo Yuri inmediatamente cuando le abrieron la puerta, sorprendiendo totalmente a Nikiforov.

—Ah… Wow…Eh… Buenas noches— Incómodo, Víctor se mordió el labio inferior. — ¿Ha pasado algo malo? — No sabía que decir después de aquella noche en la que Yuri huyo corriendo.

—N-no es nada grave… Solo… Quería dejar en claro lo que ocurrió el fin de semana pasado.

—Oh… Entonces, adelante… Puedes pasar. — Víctor abrió la puerta, indicando la entrada, aunque tal vez era innecesario.

A tan solo un par de pasos, Yuri comenzó a sentirse intimidado. El departamento era muy similar al suyo en cuanto a estructura, solo el contenido era diferente. Los muebles parecían bastante finos y bien cuidados, tenía un gran librero lleno, retratos de paisajes y una barra de vinos justo en la entrada. No había tantas cosas y todo estaba relativamente ordenado.

El japonés solo se sentó en el sofá de la sala y agacho la cabeza mientras jugaba con sus manos denotando su ansiedad.

—Quería disculparme por huir ese día.

—Oh, no te preocupes, era bastante obvio que lo harías. El que debería disculparse soy yo por haber hecho un comentario tan inapropiado, supongo que a veces no se controlar mis palabras. — Víctor se sentó al frente mientras trataba de fingir una sonrisa.

—Es mi culpa… Confieso que jamás pensé que alguien describiría "eso"

—Haha, pero es bastante normal que algunas personas lo hagan… Fue mi error el haber dado un vistazo por la pequeña perforación entre nuestras habitaciones…—Yuri se crispo de inmediato mientras sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas.

— ¿Qué tanto viste…? — Pregunto avergonzado.

—Más de lo que debería… Creo que… Demasiado…

— ¿R-realmente me escuchaste decir tu nombre? — Pregunto dirigiéndole la mirada, se sentía culpable.

—Si…— Víctor rio levemente. — Me sorprendí un poco, siempre has parecido una persona muy reservada, no esperaba eso…

—L-lo siento, no me malinterpretes, lo que pasa es que… Víctor… Eres bastante atractivo y a veces cuando haces ese tipo de cosas necesitas tener al menos un rostro en mente y…Y-yo ¡En serio lo siento!

—Wow…Las mejillas de Víctor se ruborizaron levemente. — Supongo que es un cumplido, aunque lamentablemente el escucharte me hizo creer que querías hacerlo conmigo y pues ¿Por qué no? Aunque creo que lo dije de mala manera.

—N-no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso, es decir, solo dije tu nombre por tener a alguien que mencionar, no porque quiera hacerlo contigo, bueno no es como si no quisiera porque realmente eres apuesto y cualquiera quisiera hacerlo, p-pero… mejor me callo.

—Entonces ¿Quieres hacerlo o no? — Pregunto con más interés al ver las reacciones de Yuri.

—No… Lo siento…— La mirada de Yuri se tornó bastante tímida, sin perder su sonrojo. — Perdón por el mal entendido.

—Tranquilo, entiendo. No volveré a proponerte esa clase de cosas— Víctor suspiro y extendió la mano en búsqueda de una de aquellas botellas de vino. Esta noche tomaría bastantes tragos.

Al volver a girar el rostro, logro percatarse de las manos temblando del azabache, estaba totalmente nervioso, como si estuviese a punto de estallar. Quería entender la vergüenza que estaba pasando pero tampoco le parecía necesario que se estresara por ello. Para tratar de calmarlo, extendió su mano para alcanzar su barbilla y levantarle el rostro.

Consiguiendo que este, terminara de quebrarse y resbalara una lagrima por su mejilla. Estaba asustado, se sentía estúpido. Tenía una mezcla de emociones que no sabía expresar aunque estaba seguro que se le pasaría luego de regresar a su departamento.

—Yuri… Si dices que mencionabas mi nombre solo por tener a alguien en mente… ¿No es porque quieres hacerlo con alguien? ¿Hace cuánto que no tienes sexo con otra persona?

—Nunca lo he hecho— Confeso provocando que Víctor abriera enormemente sus ojos

— ¡¿Es en serio?! Creí que tenías veinticuatro, además parecías tener experiencia por la manera en que te tocas.

—No me atrevería a hacerlo con alguien, la gente se burlara si sabe que me atraen los hombres.

—Pude deducir que te atraen los hombres y no me burlo de ello ¿Y porque no lo harías? Eres bastante atractivo y sabes moverte, puedes creerme, al menos yo si he experimentado con varias personas y no había conocido a alguien tan erótico como tú.

— ¡No! ¡Qué vergüenza! — Grito Yuri. — Además no estoy seguro de que alguien quisiera hacerlo con un primerizo como yo ¿Qué tal si me pongo a llorar o no aguanto?

—Es cuestión de escoger a alguien que sea de confianza, entendería tu situación y seria cuidadoso, además, con lo profundo que te metes esas cosas dudo que te vaya a doler cambiarlo por un pene. No digo que sientas lo mismo, creo que sería mejor, no tendrías que esforzarte por complacerte, lo haría alguien más y podría atender más zonas de tu cuerpo.

— ¡No es fácil conseguir a alguien así! ¿Cómo crees que podría encontrar a alguien de mi gusto? O si lo encuentro ¿Cómo saber si yo soy de su gusto?

—Es cuestión de coquetear ¿Acaso tampoco has tenido novio?

—N-no.

—Por un carajo Yuri. — Víctor dio otro gran suspiro tratando de recobrar la calma, luego, se levantó del sofá y comenzó a caminar en círculos sin saber qué hacer. Luego de meditarlo un poco, volvió al lado de Yuri y se sentó en su lugar.

— ¿Q-que pasa? — Yuri reacciono al tenerlo cerca.

—Dije que no lo volvería a insinuar pero tengo que hacerlo ¿Te gustaría hacerlo conmigo? Puedes confiar en mí, jamás me burlaría de tu cuerpo, de hecho me gustan mucho tus piernas y tus pequeños pezones erectos cuando estas excitado. Además, puedo ser muy paciente, si es tu primera vez te trataría con cariño, no me atrevería a lastimarme. Me han dicho que soy bueno en la cama así que con toda confianza puedo decirte que me aseguraría de hacerte sentir bien…Aunque sea improvisado, me gustaría que fueras mío al menos esta noche.

— ¿P-pero que estás diciendo? Ni siquiera nos conocemos, tú eres muy diferente a mí ¿Por qué te interesaría hacerlo conmigo?

—Porque me gustas.

Yuri se quedó sin palabras, solo podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Nuevamente quería salir corriendo o gritar, estaba abrumado. Era la primera vez que una persona se le declaraba.

—También me gustas. — Susurro finalmente.

Víctor solo sintió un alivio recorriéndolo, y sin esperar más tiempo, tomo a Yuri en sus brazos para sujetarlo fuertemente. Estaba más feliz de lo que creerían, podía sentir como el peso de culpabilidad sobre sus hombros comenzaba a desvanecerse.

—Gracias al cielo…— Le susurró al oído, para luego llevar sus labios hasta los de Yuri y besarlo. Moviendo sus labios delicadamente mientras el azabache solo terminaba por alterarse, siendo tomado por sorpresa, hasta que finalmente aquella extraña sensación de calor ajeno lo hizo comenzar a dejarse llevar. Un hormigueo recorriendo su cuerpo lo comenzaba a adormecer.

¿Realmente esto estaba pasando? Cuando Víctor se separó de sus labios, escondió su mirada en los hombros ajenos, aferrándose a su cuerpo por el miedo, quería que lo sujetaran nuevamente para asegurarle que era real.

—Fue mi primer beso. — Dijo en tono bajito mientras las mejillas del ruso se ruborizaron levemente.

—Que apenas sea un "Primer beso" me hace sentir que una "Primera vez" son palabras mayores. — Sonrió Nikiforov. — Pero Yuri ¿Te gustaría intentarlo? Haces que quiera aprovecharme y ser tu "Primero" en todo, tu primer novio, tu primer beso, tu primera vez… Quiero algo especial contigo.

—Vas a hacerme estallar… ¿Lo sabias?

—Si estallas de amor, eso no me importa.

…

* * *

 **N/A:** … Al final si escribí la tercera parte, hijas de su…mother. Bueno de una vez cambie el título. Si ven que puse el Tag Tag de Becka y Yurio es porque escribi dos partes con ellos, las subire luego.


	4. Malas compañías

**Malas compañías**

Víctor tiene un amigo jodidamente raro. Su nombre es Chris, un sujeto de sexo dudoso.

No, no lo dudaba, era reverendamente homosexual. Un hombre bastante raro e incómodo, a decir verdad no le resultaba agradable tenerlo cerca ¿Podría Víctor entenderlo de alguna manera? Son extranjeros, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estuviera mal lo que hacía. El primer día que lo vio fue una tarde cualquiera, donde muy tranquilamente entro sin permiso al departamento de Víctor y lo saludo con una nalgada.

Eran pareja, una jodida pareja formal y aun así Víctor permitía que Chris le tocara el trasero ¡Claro que era molesto! No importa si lo consideraban celoso, se supone que si son novios significa que se pertenecen solo a ellos y por lógica que no deberían permitir que alguien tocara zonas más íntimas ¿O acaso Víctor le daba el trasero a cualquiera?

Necesitaba hablar este tema con Víctor muy seriamente a solas, pero no les daba privacidad. Desde que aquel sujeto llego a Japón, visitaba a Víctor todos los días y no se iba, Yuri se rendía primero y regresaba a su departamento, porque aunque se llegaran las dos de la mañana, ese tipo se empeñaba en irse después. Esperaba que al menos en su fin de semana privado, no los interrumpiera. Aunque en este punto de su vida también tenía miedo de dejar a Chris con Víctor a solas.

¿Y si le era infiel? Había notado los coqueteos a su pareja.

No lo soportaba.

—Víctor ¿En serio no tienes algo de café? — Pregunto aquel hombre de ojos verdes.

—Lo siento Chris, olvide comprar este fin de semana. — Se disculpó el ruso mientras sonreía.

—Que mal, supongo que me he de conformar con un poco de vino. — Rio señalando las botellas en la sala. — ¿Qué dices? ¿Tomamos unos tragos esta noche?

—Tengo café en mi cocina. — Respondió Yuri en tono seco.

—Vaya ¿No te molestaría traer un poco para Chris? — Sonrió Víctor, notando la tonada de molestia de su pareja.

—En seguida lo traigo. — Respondió malhumorado.

Sin esperar un segundo más, Yuri se retiró del departamento de Víctor para ir por el café antes de que aquella amenaza intentase propasarse con su novio. Ni loco los dejaría quedarse a beber juntos. Sin poder disimular su enojo, termino azotando la puerta fuertemente antes de retirarse, provocando que Víctor sintiera un poco de vergüenza ante tal gesto.

—No entiendo que es lo que le viste. — Dijo Chris arqueando la ceja.

—Solo está de malas, por lo general es bastante tímido y lindo.

—No me convence. — Suspiro Chris— ¿O cuál es su secreto? ¿Es bueno en la cama?

—Aunque lo intentes, no voy a contarte mi vida íntima.

—Oh vamos, quiero saber cómo inicio la chispa ¿En serio solo empezaron a salir porque son vecinos?

—Realmente me gusta Yuri, es una persona bastante educada y trabajadora, es bueno en la cocina y esas cosas, pero lo que realmente me gusta es su personalidad. Deberías verlo cuando está feliz.

—Sigo sin poder entenderlo…

Antes de que la charla continuara, Yuri volvió a ingresar al departamento de Víctor con un frasco de café. Se notaba que estaba más relajado, como si hubiese reflexionado que había estado mal salir de esa manera, después de dejar el frasco en la barra de la cocina, se dirigió a sentarse en la sala al lado de Víctor.

—Tu prepararas el café— Dijo en tono bajo mientras se recargaba en el hombro de Víctor, buscando su mano para entrelazar sus dedos.

—Está bien, yo lo hare. — Tratando de calmarlo, Víctor le dio un beso en la frente.

Algo que le agradaba a Yuri, es que Víctor no tuviese pena de demostrarle afecto frente a Chris. Le dejaba en claro que eran pareja, por tal a Katsuki le gustaba ponerse meloso y buscar un beso u abrazo de su pareja.

—Víctor me estaba contando esa manera candente por la que empezaron a salir. — Chris figuro una sonrisa en sus labios. — ¿Quién diría que algo así podía pasar?

— ¡¿Es en serio Víctor?! ¡Le dijiste que empezamos a salir porque me masturbaba! — Grito Yuri exaltado.

—No, Yuri espera…— Víctor reacciono tratando de detenerlo.

— ¡Víctor lo de los consoladores era un secreto! — Las mejillas de Yuri se tornaron rojizas de golpe.

—No, cariño, no digas…— Demasiado tarde, la expresión de Chris decía todo.

— ¡Yo no soy el degenerado! — Volteo Yuri hacia aquel hombre— ¡Era Víctor el que me espiaba cuando me tocaba!

—Ay… Yuri…— Víctor solo suspiro enormemente tomándolo entre sus brazos. — No te sienta nada bien el mal humor….

—Así que era eso…— Giacometti se recargo contra el asiento sintiéndose victorioso. — Ya decía yo que mínimo debería tener buen culo.

* * *

 **N/A:** No tengo excusa para esto...


	5. También hay degenerados en frente

**N/A:** Finjamos que esto acabo en el capitulo 3, estos 2 capitulos restantes son extras y es lo ultimo de los vecinos

* * *

 **También** **hay degenerados en frente**

La vida de Yuri Plisetsky siempre carecía de rumbo aunque intentaba estabilizarse. Normalmente partía de un lugar a otro como para poder acostumbrarse a un sitio, sus padres no tenían mucho cuidado o demostraban tanto interés en que su hijo tuviese un desarrollo normal, era un chico bastante talentoso y era eso mismo lo que lo tenía de un sitio a otro, era modelo y si lo solicitaban en Rusia viajaba a Rusia, si lo solicitaban en China viajaba a China, sencillo.

Recientemente estaba en Japón, sabía que duraría ahí bastante tiempo, no tenía problema en ello. Sus padres le rentaron un pequeño departamento en el cual se mantuviera esta temporada, no era la gran cosa pero no podía quejarse, al menos estaba ahí solo a pesar de que le habían advertido que conseguirían un niñero. Por dios, estaba muy grande para eso, de alguna manera se desharía de él.

Sin embargo, el problema no era que tendría un nuevo niñero, el problema eran sus vecinos si así puede considerar a los sujetos que vivían en frente.

Eran unos putos indecentes.

No tenían mucho de ocasionarle molestias, inicialmente solo los observaba conversando por las mañanas, posteriormente por las tardes y el primer trauma fue llegar por la noche a casa y ver al sujeto alto de cabello gris en bóxer tocándole la puerta al de a un lado. Pudo ser cosa de una ocasión tal vez, no se volvió a repetir en muchos días, solo que cuando se repitió ya estaba un poco más fuera de control.

La siguiente vez que lo observo casi desnudo tocando la puerta de su vecino, fue recibido por aquel azabache con poca ropa que le acabaron de quitar en la misma entrada. No había nadie en la calle, más que Plisetsky observando desde su ventana y escupiendo un vaso de leche al ver como aquellos sujetos se empezaban a toquetear, ni siquiera tuvieron la decencia de entrar al maldito departamento de inmediato. Eran solo putos mordisqueos y toqueteos mientras exhibían sus traseros.

Pero que desgraciados.

La mente de Plisetsky aún era sana como para ver esa clase de escenas.

Lo _era_ , no duro mucho antes de que la curiosidad le ganara y terminara observando molesto al edificio de enfrente. Sus vecinos llegaron al punto de coger más seguido, actuaban de manera inconsciente, si apagaran las luces desde el principio no podría ver que era lo que hacían tras la ventana. Pero no, aun cuando tomaron la manía de apagar las luces, dejaban la ventana abierta como si les gustase tener al menos algo de iluminación desde afuera.

Tal vez tenían la intención de ser vistos, al tiempo comenzó a ser frecuente que el de cabellos plateados recargara al azabache contra el cristal de la ventana haciendo que los pezones desnudos quedaran contra el cristal y comenzar a embestirlo ahí directamente.

Plisetsky observaba todo.

Tal vez fueron las hormonas, las dudas de cómo se atrevían a hacerlo o solo porque le entro en puta gana. Sin querer se volvió parte de su rutina el observar al par de sujetos desde su departamento, apagando las luces y quedándose frente a la ventana con binoculares. Era inesperado que le comenzara a resultar atractivo el ver sexo gay.

Bueno… Sus vecinos… no estaban tan mal.

El sujeto alto era bastante atractivo, su cuerpo estaba bien marcado, aunque el que realmente le llamaba más la atención era el azabache, algún día averiguaría como se llama. Su piel era bastante clara, era apuesto pero lo que le interesaba era su manera de moverse, las expresiones acaloradas cuando lo envestían con fuerza, la manera en que se retorcía.

Casi alucinaba sus gemidos…

No le quitaría el mérito a su cuerpo, Plisetsky amaba ver sus glúteos blancos temblando, tratando de figurar el semen resbalándose por ellos, aunque a duras penas lo distinguía con los binoculares. Era sexy, demasiado sexy. Al paso de los días, aquel quinceañero comenzó a masturbarse y a tomar fotografías de aquel par de sujetos que activaron un bajo instinto que desconocía.

Mierda, era tan degenerado como ellos.


	6. Ay Dios

**Ay Dios...**

Ser un niñero no era algo tan difícil como parecía. Otabek Altin cumplía con ese trabajo con mucha facilidad, por fortuna tenía buenas recomendaciones que avalaban su habilidad cuidando niños y su estilo favorecía la manera en que los críos lo recibían, ya sea por su mirada imponente que atemorizaba a unos o que otros consideraban _cool_ que tuviera motocicleta y vistiese chaquetas de cuero. Como un chico malo, aunque estaba lejos de serlo.

Es decir, le gustaba el rock y tenía esa fachada de metalero, pero tampoco era un satánico mata perros como algunas personas ven a quienes tienen esos gustos. Era un joven decente, bueno en los estudios y talentoso, tenía un par de trabajos para ayudar en casa y solía dirigirse a las personas con respeto. Jamás tuvo problemas por ejercer violencia o algo parecido. Así que de una u otra manera fue recomendado a una familia extranjera y término a cargo de un muchacho rubio bastante gruñón.

Su nombre era Yuri Plisetsky, aunque inicialmente empezó a la defensiva, resulto ser de los chicos que se asombran al ver su motocicleta.

Bueno… esos gustos de puberto.

Unas cuantas palabras como cumplidos llamándolo chico rudo y ya lo tenía domado. Fue bastante fácil, no es que ofendiera su poca resistencia, admiraba la manera en que este muchacho trabajaba y salía adelante pese a estar en constantes cambios viajando de un lado a otro.

Plisetsky parecía una persona digna de admiración y resultaba un placer trabajar con él, podrían ser buenos amigos. Como no era tan joven podía tratar temas un poco más maduros y de vez en cuando ayudarlo a escoger ropa para su día, era medianamente narcisista. Pero que va, era tan atractivo que no necesitaba lucir prendas a la moda para que se pudiera apreciar su atractivo.

Ese era el problema, Yuri Plisetsky le resultaba demasiado atractivo y no lo había notado hasta un viernes por la noche, cuando descubrió que su tierna manzana era un voyerista.

Fue una total sorpresa, demasiado para su conciencia. No era que le angustiara que el chico al que admirara tuviese esa clase de gustos, tan solo no pudo con la imagen que le dio.

Aun con las luces apagadas, pudo observar con la luz de la luna el delgado cuerpo desnudo, hincado sobre su cama mientras abría las piernas, jugando con su entrada mientras que con la mano derecha pellizcaba uno de sus pezones, gimiendo quedito, sin separar la mirada de la ventana. Tras la cual Otabek logro divisar a los sujetos que vivían en frente teniendo sexo con plenas luces encendidas.

Importaba un carajo el par de sujetos, tenía miedo del inevitable momento en que Yuri se percatara de su presencia en la habitación y volteara a verlo espantado o con desprecio por observarlo en tal estado. Además, de temer de las punzadas sobre su pecho y el ligero acaloramiento que le provocaba aquel menor de edad.

Necesitaba reaccionar antes de acabar cometiendo una locura.

* * *

N/A: o-o Ahora si ya estuvo, aquí acaba esto aunque técnicamente había marcado como completa la historia desde el capitulo 3. Creo que esto daba como para escribir muchas situaciones, pero ni modo xD Gracias por leer.


End file.
